Girl Power
by SuperMasterBM
Summary: Batgirl teams up with the other lady heroes to put a stop to the Kardashians from brainwashing the entire world, or is it someone else doing this?


Girl power

This is the story of a hero named Barbara Gordon, Who is also known as Batgirl. She teams up with other lady heroes and some celebrities to save the world from The Kardashians who plans to take over the world by using their appearance on the screens. Can Batgirl and the others save the world?

It was a beautiful day in Times Square, everyone was living in peace but then something happened. The screens showed the show "Keeping up with the Kardashians". Everyone started to watch it on the big screen of Times Square, but something was wrong, it's on every screen of New York, minutes later when the Kardashians put on some appearance, it brainwashed everyone who viewed them.

"We love the Kardashians, we love the Kardashians." Said the people but they were saying it like they were brainwashed.  
Meanwhile at the Bat cave, Batgirl was looking at what's going on in Times Square And And she sees that everyone in Times Square are brainwashed by the Kardashians.

"Everyone is drooling over the Kardashians, but not in a good way, I better call for help." Said Barbara as she took out her phone to call.

A few minutes later, Barbara called in her allies, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom, Josie McCoy, Toni Topaz, Snooki, Jwoww, Ariana Grande, Harley Quinn, Angelina Pivarnick, Kara Zor-el/SuperGirl, Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Hermione Lodge, Alice Cooper, Hawkgirl, Sierra McCoy, Zatanna Zatara, And Lois Lane AKA Superwoman.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here, we'll think no further, you are all familiar with the show Keeping up with the Kardashians right?" Asked Barbara

"Show's awesome, who wouldn't like it." Said Betty

"Well, sadly, something was off with how the show goes." Said Barbara

"How off?" Asked Angelina

"Really off, one moment when they show the parts of the Kardashians at a photo shoot, they all just look like they were brainwashed." Said Barbara

"That's impossible, there's no way that a show like Keeping up with the Kardashians would brainwashed people." Said Cheryl

"Ok, care for a demonstration? I can put it on now if you like." Said Barbara

"Bring it in." Said Cheryl

A few minutes later, Barbara puts on the show, and then like what happened to the people, it happened to Cheryl, but then Barbara turned it off and a Cheryl snapped out of it.

"Ok message received, something is wrong." Said Cheryl

"So then, what could be the cause of it?" Asked Kara

"I don't know, but first thing we should do, is go to the source." Said Barbara

"You mean, actually meet the Kardashians?" Asked Veronica

"Yes, but don't let your excitement fool you." Said Barbara  
"It's true, chances are they might anticipate our arrival." Said Ariana

"One way to find out, let's head over to Los Angeles." Said Barbara

Meanwhile at Los Angeles, Barbara and her team made it there.

"Here we are, now, let's get to the bottom of this." Said Barbara

But then a Canary scream was unleashed and it knocked Barbara and team out of hiding. It was Laurel Lance aka Black Siren And Dinah Drake aka Black Canary, Taylor Swift, Starfire, Laurel's daughter Sara, Raven, Selena Gomez, And Kyubi.

"Look at what we have here, spies, Poison Ivy will love this." Said Laurel

"Poison Ivy?" Said Harley

"You'll know more when you see her, but first." Said Dinah and she and Laurel unleashes their canary cry at our heroes, to the point where they are knocked out.

Meanwhile at an unknown area, Barbara and her team were bound into chairs. They woke up and they saw Laurel, Dinah, Taylor Swift, Starfire, Laurel's daughter Sara, Raven, Selena Gomez, Kyubi, And...The Kardashians-Jenners themselves.

"It's the Kardashian family." Said Wanda

"What's happening, why is your show brainwashing people?" Asked Harley

"Come on, it's not everyday that a show like Keeping up with the Kardashians will reach almost a trillion viewers." Said Kim

"Come on, listen, everyone does like Keeping up with the Kardashians, but why would you have the show brainwash people, I don't want people to view you as criminals, I mean yes you've done a lot of dumb things in the past but this, not even Jersey Shore or Teen Mom would consider doing something so cruel just to get more viewers, come back to the light Kardashians." Said Josie

"This is something we must do, for our mistress." Said Kris

"Mistress, What are you saying, you're not doing this?" Asked Catwoman But then the Kardashians eyes turned green.

"What's happening?" Asked Cheryl

"You will bow before Queen Poison Ivy." Said Kylie

Then Poison Ivy came in.

"Red? Why are you doing this?" Asked Harley

"Hello Harley, it's been a while, oh, where are my manners? My name is Pamela Isley, But call me Poison Ivy, And this my partner Hailee Steinfeld." Said Pamela

"Poison Ivy, why are you and your partner using The Kardashians to brainwash people, this is just like Rocky and Bullwinkle except this is not a kid movie, it's when you use women to brainwash people, and it even works on them too." Said Angelina

"We plan to vegetize the entire earth, and the Kardashians are our ultimate weapon." Said Hailee

"Oh and about Teen Mom joining us, your incorrect about that part because look who's joined us." Said Poison Ivy

It was Jenelle Evans, Kailyn Lowry, Chelsea Houska, And Leah Messer From Teen Mom 2.

"Curses, me and my big mouth." Said Josie

"At least it's not Teen Mom OG." Said Hermione

"Like you Said Josie, we're not dumb enough to sink through such tactics just to get noticed." Said Jwoww

"Where's Batman when you need him?" Asked Barbara

"Batman can't save you this time." Said Kourtney

"Poison Ivy will rule the entire earth and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Said Khloe

"Come on, please there should be another way out of this." Said Diana

"There's nothing you can do. Now let's turn the earth green." Said Pamela as she, Hailee, Laurel, Dinah, Sara, Raven, Selena, Kyubi, Taylor, Jenelle, Kailyn, Chelsea, Leah, Starfire, And the Kardashians-Jenners left the area.

"We need to stop them, before they are able to complete their mission." Said Snooki

"But how, we're stuck here with no way out." Said Veronica

"I'll take care of it." Said Kara as she break the ropes easily.

"No wonder they call you the girl of Steel." Said Catwoman

"What about me, I could've broken them easily, I'm the Woman of steel.' Said Lois

Kara breaks the ropes on the other girls.

"Now, let's put it stop to Poison Ivy's plot." Said Barbara

Meanwhile at the Radio station, Poison Ivy And her squad are going to hypnotize the entire world by having them watch Keeping up with the Kardashians.

"Soon everyone will worship me and then I shall rule the world." Said Pamela

Barbara and her team came into the scene.

"Not so fast, you haven't won yet." Said Barbara

"I beg to differ." Said Pamela

"Just cause you're here doesn't mean you have thwarted our efforts yet." Said Hailee

"In less than 5 minutes the show will take over the media and everyone will be brainwashed." Said Jessica

"Actually no, 30 seconds." Said Jenelle

"No, we can't let this happen." Said Toni

Kara charges in to try to stop the countdown to mind control. But there was kryptonite in the radio, anticipating their arrival. It weakened Kara a little.

"Kara, looks like they knew we were coming." Said Ariana

Times up, Keeping up with the Kardashians goes viral and the dark power that Poison Ivy left is starting to brainwash everyone on earth.

"Welcome to your day of reckoning." Said Kendall

"This won't end like this." Said Barbara "something's wrong." Said Kris

"What is it?" Asked Leah

"Why isn't Barbara and her team brainwashed?" Asked Chelsea

"You didn't think we had a plan. I created something that could make us immune from your mind control." Said Barbara

"What is it?" Asked Sara

"I won't tell." Said Barbara

"Doesn't matter, you can't stop us now." Said Hailee

"We'll see, everyone Attack." Said Barbara

The battle begins.  
Just to end this story quickly, let's just say, the hero side won.

"It's over Pam, you failed." Said Barbara

"It's Poison Ivy!" Yelled Pamela

Barbara destroyed the machine that uses Keeping up with the Kardashians to brainwash people. It turns out that Laurel, Dinah, Sara, Raven, Selena, Kyubi, Taylor, Jenelle, Kailyn, Chelsea, Leah, Starfire, And the Kardashians-Jenners were brainwashed by Poison Ivy And Hailee. A few days later, Poison Ivy And Hailee Steinfeld got sent to prison for a few days. Barbara and her team disbanded following the battle. The Kardashians-Jenners continue their careers. Well that's it for the story. Farewell.

The end.


End file.
